Shana Sper
|race = Human |birthday = May 24th |age = 16(Pre time-skip) 19 (Breakdown) 23 (Post 7 year Time Skip) |gender = Female |height = 5 feet 4 inches, later 5 feet 7 inches |weight = 130 lbs |eyes = Indigo |hair = Light Blue |affiliation = Unchained Soul |occupation = Mage |marital status = single |magic = Celestial Spirit Magic Shooting Star Magic Sniper Eye}} Shana Sper (シャナ スペル 'Shana Superu') is the cool headed sniper of Unchained Soul who fights from a distance with the help of her celestial spirits. Appearance Shana has thin, pale blue swaying hair that is casually short with a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and indigo colored eyes. When she is in combat, her wardrobe is a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she wears a white muffler around her neck. As she grows older, she grows out her hair which has become more light blue and her bust size has become somewhat bigger. She also wears casual and girly clothing more often. Said clothing consists of a white dress with detached sleeves and blue borders. She also wears a blue skirt with white frills at the bottom. Her combat uniform is still relatively the same. Personality Calm and cool are two words that best describe Shana's general personality. She can keep a cool head in the most of dangerous situations that makes other people admire her. However, Shana has a violent temper once angered, causing much destruction. She is very stubborn or very steadfast when it comes to specific things. Examples of this are when she believes her sniper rifle will not misfire. Her attitude is obsessive to the point where her constant maintenance reduces the possibility of a misfire even lower than it already is. She thoroughly loads each bullet by hand and inspects every bullet that she puts into her sniper rifle, to go as far as telling people to not breath while she shoots so it doesn't affect her shot's trajectory because of loose water particles. Only 1 out of 20 bullets pass her inspection. Despite all this, Shana, while may be hard to approach, is generally a friendly person and doesn't mind helping others. While in the company of people she's close with, she will smile more often and be more open. Despite her being the youngest in the guild she is really close to her guildmates and is extremely loyal to her friends, willing to give up her life to protect them. Shana is a kind and helpful young woman who cannot abandon others in trouble. She is also somewhat proud and is not afraid to get physical with those that challenge her authority or brag about her abilities sometimes. Shana isn't afraid to act out on her own and will take matters in her own hands from time to time. The only people that can truly stop her from doing anything rash are Ryuunosuke, Eugene and Kurogane, the former due to him being her leader, the other two due to their personality. History Equipment Black Striker Sniper Rifle: '''Shana's beloved black colored sniper rifle that is said to rival in power to a tank just with the normal bullets it uses. There is a hidden camera in her gun's scope, making it's range of sight much wider. Her estimated "Kill Range" with the weapon has been approximated as 3.5 kilometers wide, making her one of the world's most lethal snipers. When she attaches a bayonet to it, Shana becomes dangerous enough to go up against advanced swordsmen in close combat. '''Shifter Parts: '''Ren built these parts that could Shana could switch with in her own gun to shoot special bullets or shoot special shots. She can also combine them to create a new special shot. '''Elemental Lacryma Bullets: '''On the occasion that Shana wants to add elemental properties to her shot, she has small lacryma in the shape of bullets to do so. It's used in correlation with her Shooting Star Magic. Abilities '''Master Sniper: '''Shana is a master with a sniper with an earlier mentioned kill range of 3.5 kilometers. She has the capacity to shoot off an explosive's adhesive latch without detonating it while lying down on a high speed vehicle or animal. Her accuracy rate is 99.8% '''Special Shots: *'Stormy Rebound: '''With the storm shift and using a special bullet meant for impact, she can blast at the opponent with high power and once it hits, it can bounce back for one more hit *'Tornado Spiral Shot: Using the tornado shift, she can blast shots rapid fire shots which spin fast enough to be mini tornadoes. *'Exploding Flame Shot: '''With the fire shift, she can shoot special flaming bullets that explode on impact. *'Acid Shot: 'With this acid resistant part, Shana can fire bullets that have a high concentration of acid inside. Upon impact, the bullet will then burst releasing all of the acid. *'Freezing Shot: 'With the freeze shift, Shana can fire special bullets containing a high concentration of liquid nitrogen inside. Upon impact, the bullet will then burst releasing all of the liquid nitrogen. *'Dark Death Shot: 'Using the Anti shift, Shana is able to fire bullets filled with anti eternano. due to the danger of using this shot, she doesn't use it so much. '''Celestial Spirit Magic: '''To assist her, Shana has a few celestial spirts to call on each with their own abilities. She treats them as friends and allies rather than tools. *'Shiroka: 'Shiroka is a large wolf beast with brilliant white fur, two blue marking beneath its eyes (which are black with pink pupils) and a proud mane that gives it a regal appearance. It has a height of 26 feet and has a high running speed of at least 200 meters in 1 second. Shana uses him for his speed and strength to assist in combat or sniping. *'Yuyu: 'The little penguin celestial spirit which Shana got because she thought it was cute.It has bright pink and fluffy feathers with a dark pink spot in the middle of its belly and small beady black eyes. Besides being utterly adorable, Yuyu can blast ice beams at foes or blast bubbles. *'Kurotori: 'Shana's large bird celestial spirit with the appearance of a gigantic jungle crow or raven. He has lustrous black-colored feathers with a long, sharp purple beak, thin black legs with purple talons and deep red eyes. Shana uses him for aerial assistance in battle. Kurotori can also shoot poison feathers at foes and breathe fire. *'Mura: 'Shana's giant purple snake spirit. It has a thin build but has a tremendous length of over 10 km. It has amazing speed and can reach 200 kilometers an hour, It also posseses incredible stamina as demonstrated by easily traveling tremendous distances and wasn't the least bit tired from the trip. Mura can widen her mouth to an amazing distance in order to swallow large prey. Rather than using poisong to fight, Mura would rather constrict and crush Shana's enemies. *'Surai: 'Shana's more strange celestial spirit which takes on the appearance of a large snake combined with black slime. It is able to change its shape freely from a solid state to a liquid one and can change its size and form freely. It has slitted irises and a forked tongue, similar to a snake. It has no visible nostrils from what can be seen. The tip of its tail is rounded and flat like a platform. It can alter its shape into several forms, such a cloth-like form that can wrap around its owner's body or the shape of a compressed spinning disc far smaller than its true form. This also means it can nullify damage deriving from impacts, as seen when it plummeted to the ground and liquified. *'Mechtus: '''Shana's latest celestial spirit which takes the form of a semi transparent silver ball. It's main abilitiy is the ability to improve any weapon by an exponential amount through the process of fusing with said weapon upon command. So far in the short time it's been in Shana's possesion, it has transformed Shana's rifle into a weapon of mass destruction and it has transformed Eugene's sword into one that could attack several enemies with one swing. '''Shooting Star Magic: (流れ星の魔法 Nagareboshi no mahō) One of Shana's magic which allows her to shoot rays of magic energy from her body. By herself, the attack has a range of 2 miles at most. She normally concentrates said magic energy by channeling it through her sniper rifle, thus making it more powerful, accurate and have more distance. She can also give the attack elemental properties by combining her magic energy with a lacryma before firing. Sniper Eye: '(狙撃目 ''Sogeki-me) Once Shana marks a target with this magic, it will guarantee that her shots will hit that target granted it stays within 5 miles from her. It's near impossible to get rid of the mark or shake it off. This magic's only weakness is that Shana can only use it on one person at a time. 'Guns Magic: '''Shana uses this magic with her sniper rifle or whatever gun she has on hand. *'Ripper: 'Shana launches a magic circle from her gun which acts like a saw cutting through its targets *'Burner: 'Fires a shot that explodes upon impact causing widespread damage. *'Locator: Locates objects with a magic sonar she releases from her gun. *'Breaker: '''Breaks through magic shields through the use of a piercing shot. *'Flasher:' Creates a blinding light. Usually used to get away and hide again being a sniper. *'Boiler:' Fires a shot that upon impact increases molecular movement speed, thus heating up the target and later boiling it if there's liquid in there. *'Silencer''' - Nullifies the sound caused on target (like a mute-effect). Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Gun User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Sniper Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Unchained Soul Members